


All It Took

by judyhard1ng



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Mutual Pining, Only One Bed, Some Fluff, Some Humor, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judyhard1ng/pseuds/judyhard1ng
Summary: Beverly tried to catch her breath. For thirteen nights, she would be sharing a bed with Deanna. Beverly swallowed knowing the implications of this. For starters, she would have to keep an even tighter lid on emotions that had been making themselves a little too prevalent for her liking.-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-When the Enterprise docks at a starbase for two weeks, they discover it is at full capacity, meaning people all over the base would have to share rooms. They didn't expect it to be them...For Trektober Day 8! Prompt: Only One Bed
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: Trektober 2020





	All It Took

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morewinepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morewinepls/gifts), [greenieboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenieboy/gifts), [trillnaturalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillnaturalist/gifts).



> hey little leafs! today was our favorite ship in this corner of ao3, bevanna. really drew on the oceans reserves here lmao. such a fun fanfic trope i never knew could be so fun to write! make sure to wear your mask and have a snack!
> 
> <3 heath

Deanna stepped off the Enterprise, the surge of emotions against her mind from a Federation starbase feeling like a sort of calming chaos. It had been a pretty bad few weeks for the Enterprise, and she could use some emotional relief. They needed to dock at the station for two weeks, and she was looking forward to some leisure time and a few more relaxed seminars on psychology.

The officers with PADDs that were checking them in were repeating phrases that were lost in the buzz of the crow, but Deanna knew them all anyway. Standard stuff like no powered weapons, where to find seminar schedules, etc. She didn't hear the one that said, "Due to crowding in the station, some people will have to split single rooms."

She passed a group of students in neatly arranged Academy uniforms gawking at the massive base, and she smiled to herself.  _ Field trip.  _ She made her way through the crowd of students, officers, and visitors alike. The promenade was crowded with vendors, and she made a mental note to make it back before the day ended, as market days weren’t as common in a base this deep in space.

She stepped into the turbolift and nodded at the people around her with a smile, letting her shoulders and neck relax as they smiled back.  _ You have two weeks off work, Dee. Relax,  _ she told herself. She rolled her head side to side as she waited for the turbolift to reach the first deck of quarters. Being on the flagship, they tended to get the nicest quarters.

She approached the room and touched the pad on the wall which slid open smoothly. She stepped inside and her eyes fell on...Beverly? She was facing away from Deanna, digging through her suitcase, and...her uniform was unzipped down to her waist. Deanna’s mouth went dry seeing the smooth, pale expanse of Beverly’s back before her brain kicked her into gear and she shut her eyes, turning her body away. “Beverly?”

She heard a rustle and then Beverly said, “Deanna?! Is the conference starting already?” She heard more rustling and a zip before Beverly said, “Sorry about that. You can look.”

Deanna turned to see Beverly flushing profusely, her gaze averted away from Deanna’s. Deanna tried very hard, but in vain, to banish the idea of Beverly. She had had a few of these thoughts about Beverly lately, ones that were fueled by something a little more fiery than a platonic friendship.

She had dismissed them as a natural clash of Betazoid and human hormones, as she had read they started to happen in adult life to people who were mixed Betazoid. She swallowed and said, “I just came to drop off my stuff.” She furrowed her brow as her brain reminded her of Beverly’s suitcase by the bed.

Beverly looked back at her suitcase and mirrored Deanna’s confused expression. Deanna said, “Not-Not because I mind sharing a room with you, I’m just...a little surprised.” The reasons why streaked across her head and she blushed, but it turned to a little look of surprise when a flash of untampered heat blazed in Beverly’s head before it was snapped away.

Beverly tried to catch her breath. For thirteen nights, she would be sharing a bed with Deanna. Beverly swallowed knowing the implications of this. For starters, she would have to keep an even tighter lid on emotions that had been making themselves a little too prevalent for her liking.

She had always known she was bisexual, but being attracted to your best friend is a slippery slope for anybody, no matter who they are. The thing with Deanna was that Beverly was never entirely sure what was coming from her friend’s natural sensuality and what could potentially be read as more. Deanna tended to smirk at people with a little sparkle in her eyes. Deanna tended to lean back in her chair and almost appraise people when they spoke, especially when admiring their idea.

But Deanna tended to place her hand on hers for long amounts of time in Ten Forward, or wink at her when they were doing something crafty in sickbay, or fix her hair if there were performances. Beverly had thought that when they became best friends, that was as close as they could get. 

But Deanna began to feel more like a beacon. When she was alone in her quarters, Deanna was who she always thought of first. Seeing Deanna every morning had brightened her day, and she began to look forward to hearing her laugh. And then her body’s physical reactions to the woman changed until she felt genuine, deep sadness when she had to go to sleep each night.

And now, she had to sleep in a small, Starfleet bed right next to her. She took a deep breath and thought,  _ Make this work, Bev. _

Deanna had dropped her suitcase on the other side of the bed and was getting out her PADD in order to take some notes at an upcoming conference. The idea of sleeping next to Beverly excited her, which in turn brought a little bit of shame. She had been flirting with Beverly for a few months, with small touches to her hair and half holding her hand in Ten Forward.

While she could sense that emotions stirred in Beverly, Beverly had always managed to tamper them down very quickly, leaving her confused as to what was going on in her heart. She had eventually decided to try and move on, as she didn’t want to make Beverly uncomfortable somehow. It seemed she would have some more obstacles to tackle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first night, Beverly got back to their room to see Deanna passed out on the couch, surrounded by three PADDs. She tapped Deanna’s shoulder and could not help but smile as the woman snorted a little before saying, “Hrnngh?”

Beverly whispered, “That’s really bad for your back, you know.” Deanna grinned back and stretched before accepting Beverly’s hand and walking over to her suitcase. She yawned deeply and said, “I was trying to synthesize some conference notes into my therapy strategies.” Beverly chuckled softly as she also retrieved her pajamas. She started to tug on the hem of her sweater as a habit before remembering who was there.

She stammered, “I’m-I’m gonna go...you know, uh, change.” She waved vaguely at the bathroom, cursing her mouth for deciding to stop functioning as soon as a single thought of intimacy presented itself from her heart.

As Beverly stepped into the bathroom, Deanna rubbed her eyes. Maybe it was because she was tired, but it seemed that some of the hot, flustered feelings that she knew too well were also starting to come from Beverly. She changed quickly and got into bed, staring at the door to the bathroom.

Beverly came out in a tshirt and shorts, and Deanna started to laugh quietly. Beverly folded her arms in front of her chest and raised her eyebrow, chucking her sweater at Deanna. Deanna caught it, laughing louder, and she tossed it to the floor as she said, “I just didn’t expect something so casual from you.” 

Beverly shrugged and slid into bed. She pulled the blankets over them, acutely aware of the distance between them, that at once seemed impossibly far but also closer than she ever thought she’d get to Deanna. “Well, goodnight Dee,” she murmured, and she closed her eyes, trying to calm the frantic racing of her heart.

The second night, their routine followed much the same. Deanna was staring at the ceiling with her eyes open long after the lights had gone out when Beverly rolled onto her side, her legs brushing against Deanna’s. Deanna started at the prickling sensation in her cheeks and Beverly groaned, “What?” 

Deanna swallowed and said, “Nothing. You just have cold feet.” Beverly snorted and rolled back over, her smile never fading as she fell asleep.

The third night, Beverly had managed to get herself incredibly drunk. From what Deanna could glean, there had been a pretty sexist doctor at a medical mixer, and Beverly didn’t feel like she had someone to turn to, especially since she had experienced the same things with her goals to become CMO. This had made Deanna feel quite guilty, but as Beverly put it, “It’s fiiiiiiiiiineeeehuh. I’m dooooang great.”

When the two made it back to their room, Beverly had flopped on the bed and gazed up at Deanna. For a moment, the urge to pull Deanna into bed burned in the forefront of her head, but she managed to convince herself it was the alcohol. She knew that the only part the alcohol was affecting was her impulsivity. She couldn't lie to herself any longer that the alcohol was using some great source material. Her eyelids felt quite heavy and she mumbled, “Hope you dream,” before sleep consumed her. 

Deanna stood above her and watched Beverly’s breaths carry her abdomen up and down, her breaths snuffling as they caught on her hair. She gently reached over and pulled the slightly wet strands out of Beverly's mouth, tucking them behind her ear. The calmness that had fallen over Beverly, similar to the calmness Deanna felt when she was with her, had fixated her. 

She watched Beverly sleep and she let a small, sad smile draw across her face. She could sense from Beverly’s uninhibited emotions that Beverly had the same feelings she had. Now she just had to wait for Beverly to open herself up to it, and she sincerely hoped she would. She changed slowly, not wanting to disturb Beverly’s peace. With one final smile at a now semi-snoring Beverly, she pulled back the blankets and tried to fall asleep.

The fourth night, Deanna and Beverly had decided to work on a mental-physical tandem program that would utilize both of them to help patients who had suffered both of those kinds of injuries at once. This had quickly devolved into them telling funny stories about incidents on the job. “And then,” Beverly said, gasping for air between laughs, “He spasms and hits his head on the wall like this!” She shot her long arms out to either side and one collided with Deanna’s mug of hot chocolate, spilling it on her shirt.

“Ow!” Deanna hissed, jumping off the bed and yanking her soiled shirt off her head, using her hands to desperately fan the part of her stomach that felt burnt. The skin was a little pink, but she continued to fan it off until she realized that she was shirtless next to Beverly. Her face immediately turned the same shade of pink and Beverly said, “I’m so sorry, Dee, I was just excited.”

_ Dee.  _ Beverly always called her Troi, never a nickname even when they were offduty. Deanna smiled to herself hearing it. She wanted to hear it more. She turned slightly, deciding not to cover what of her breasts were visible under her bra. She said, “It’s okay. Really Bev, I’m not that hurt. Just shocked.”

Beverly nodded, her eyes drifting back to Deanna’s breasts before she snapped them up again. Deanna smirked slightly and started digging through her suitcase for something to wear.

Beverly sat on the bed, a moment of panic seizing her chest and pinching her tight. She knew for a fact that the lust, the love, the months of desire and pining inside her had leached out. She knew Deanna knew. She also...she wasn’t sure. She thought she had seen Deanna smirk. She let her face fall into her hands. She was lost, and Deanna was her raft, her anchor, but somehow the battering waves at the same time.

Deanna stood again, still shirtless, and Beverly felt a clutching sensation in her abdomen. Deanna said, “Can I borrow something? I only have dresses and fancy shirts.” 

Beverly stayed silent for a moment before her brain smacked her heart out of its trance. “Uh, yeah, let me look.” She slid off the bed and looked through her own suitcase, her heartbeat booming in her head.  _ Way to be subtle, Bev. _ She found another t-shirt and tossed it to Deanna before lying down, brushing her PADDs gently to the floor. She was still somewhat ashamed of letting her feelings slip out of her control when she didn’t know how Deanna felt.

Deanna inhaled sharply as she stubbed her toe on the bed, and her nose was instantly filled with a comforting smell. It was almost like...grass, but grass that’s been baking in the sun. It was a very natural earthy scent, and she realized that she was smelling Beverly on her shirt as she climbed into bed.

Beverly felt the weight sink down next to her and she knew Deanna was watching her. “Beverly?” Beverly turned her head to see Deanna looking at her with what looked like tears in her eyes. “Beverly, I...you can talk to me. I understand more than you think.” She took Beverly’s hand, intertwining their fingers against the mattress. Beverly’s head was now more full of thoughts than ever.

What did Deanna mean? Did Deanna actually reciprocate her feelings? It sure seemed like it to Beverly, seeing as their intertwined hands were sending small shivers down her neck. But why didn’t Deanna say anything? Beverly looked over to Deanna, about to admit it. To say something at least. But Deanna had fallen asleep already, and so Beverly blinked away tears and fell asleep.

  
  


The fifth night, an announcement came on as the two women were reading in bed. 

**_“Due to some electromagnetic interference in the region, the base will be undergoing some turbulence tonight. We are so sorry for the inconvenience.”_ **

Beverly glanced at Deanna, who met her eyes. “Well, buckle up,” Beverly joked, miming putting the shuttle launch restraints. Deanna smiled, but it was small and barely filled her face. Beverly’s chuckle faded away as she touched Deanna’s shoulder. “Are you okay?”

Deanna nodded slowly, but Beverly said, “Dee, please.”

Deanna sighed and said, “I’m a little scared of the turbulence. I like to have control in space. So much of it is already unknown, and that being able to move me where I don’t want to go makes me afraid. It’s stupid, I know. It’s probably minor turbulence.”

Beverly stroked her shoulder in small circles and said, “It’s not stupid. You’re going to be safe. I promise.” Deanna smiled at her gratefully, her eyes stinging. 

She blinked the tears away and placed her hand on top of the one Beverly was using to stroke her shoulder, giving it two pats. “Thank you.”

At about 0430 hours, Beverly felt a gripping sensation on her arm. “Blrgh,” she groaned. She then realized that the bed under them and the walls were shaking slightly. She looked over to see Deanna, wide eyed and silent, curled up into a ball as she gripped Beverly’s forearm.

Deanna felt Beverly’s arms wrap around her, and Beverly pulled her curled up form into the niche of her waist, her arms draped across Deanna’s hips. Deanna continued to stare at the walls shaking and rumbling, her breaths starting to speed up.

“Hey,” she heard Beverly whisper, her breath hot against Deanna’s face. “It’s okay,” Beverly whispered, her fingers trailing in absent circles on Deanna’s hip. Deanna took a deep breath, the intense intimacy of their bodies pressed together making her heart falter as Beverly’s comforting scent permeated her senses. 

“I’ve got you,” Beverly whispered. ‘I’ve always got you.” And it felt like Deanna’s head and heart had been eclipsing a star for so long but had finally fallen in. The love that Beverly was letting herself feel, and was pouring onto Deanna like smooth flowing honey, trickled into her senses and left her breathless.

She turned to look up at Beverly, whispering, “Bev?” The nickname that she always called Beverly in her head slipped from her lips. It just felt natural, the two of them pressed together, both of them blushing, Deanna’s senses mixing their emotions into a soup, that she say it.

Beverly stopped stroking her waist and said, “Mmm?” She was still looking at the rumbling of the walls when she felt Deanna place her hand on her cheek, turning her head to face the smaller woman. The two of them stared, the rumbling the only noise in the room as Beverly thought she could feel how hot even Deanna’s cheeks were. Then Deanna tugged her face downwards, kissing Beverly with fervor.

Beverly’s hands gripped Deanna’s waist tighter as her stomach clenched, heat scorching every pore on her skin, tingles erupting as their noses brushed and their hands drifted together, Deanna stroking Beverly’s palm as she leaned upwards, her torso straining as she pushed Beverly’s head against the wall, the two intertwining their legs under the blanket.

Finally, Beverly needed to breathe, and she let go, the sound of their lips seeming to be louder than the still present rumbling. She was shocked, quite honestly. She didn’t expect Deanna to be so forward after the months of what she now realized were very subtle messages. She stroked Deanna’s cheek and said, “You’re beautiful. I...I never honestly thought this would happen.”

Deanna chuckled and rested her head on Beverly’s chest, her eyes darting to the shaking walls again. She knew that her rapid heartbeat was from the exhilaration of the kiss, but her fear of space was trying to get in again. 

She focused on Beverly above and below her, to her side, enveloping her in warmth. She said, “I was almost ready to move on.” She snorted. “How could I move on from someone like you?” She snuggled tighter against Beverly’s body, letting her arm fall across Beverly’s abdomen.

Beverly sighed. “I knew for a long time, but I was too scared for some reason. We all try to rationalize the stirrings of our hearts. But all it took was a bed.” She started to laugh, and the sound let Deanna’s muscles finally relax as she began to laugh as well, the sound drowning the already fading sound of the rumbling noises. 

“All it took was a bed,” Deanna murmured, her hand finding Beverly’s once more.

**Author's Note:**

> 5 songs listened to while writing:
> 
> Pull Out the Pin by Kate Bush  
> Golden Slumbers by the Beatles  
> Video Games by Lana del Rey  
> Moonlight by Ariana Grande  
> A Lot's Gonna Change by Weyes Blood


End file.
